A Pile of Fun
by Bitway
Summary: Why do homework when you can do something a little more fun? {idolshipping, childhood friends au, fictober 2019 day 3, dub names used}


"We should do something."

"We are doing something, Atticus."

"No! We should be doing something fun! Not homework."

The brunette let out a sigh before letting himself rest his head in his arms, completely covering his notebook underneath. It felt like they had been working on this for ages…when it had only been about half an hour. Apparently, that was a little too long for Atticus.

Meanwhile, Zane was perfectly fine with doing homework. It wasn't a task he liked, but he wasn't one to leave it to the last minute or incomplete. And he preferred to do it sooner rather than later.

Even as his friend had began to whine, he hadn't let that distract him from his work. Although, he had grown used to his childish complaints, it was still difficult to ignore his growing sighs of attention.

When sound stopped coming from Atticus, Zane's eyes had moved off his paper and onto him. He couldn't tell if his silence was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I have an idea!" Atticus shouts, heading popping up as his hands slam on the table.

It was a bad thing.

"What idea?" Zane asks after letting out a sigh.

He isn't given a verbal response, not yet, just a wide grin and clenched fists in joy. There was a bright gleam in his eyes, one that he'd seen before whenever he got one of these 'great' ideas.

"Trust me, it'll be fun!"

That's his answer. Not one that he wanted, but one that just sounded so…_him_. Of course he'd keep it a surprise. _'Why spoil the fun?'_ is something Atticus had told him before.

Zane stares at his friend for a moment. He couldn't say no. Well, he could but the other would just become more insistent and drag him along anyway. And he'd allow himself to be dragged too. There was no way getting out of this once an idea had sprouted into that brunette's head.

"Alright."

As he closes his notebook and begins to put away his things, Atticus lets out a cheer, almost hitting his knee against the table as he stood up. Surprisingly, he's patient when it comes to waiting for his friend to get to his feet. But, the moment he is, he reaches for his hand. In seconds, Zane is being dragged out of Atticus's home.

"Zane and I are going outside!" He shouts. Someone would hear it, either his parents or younger sister. There's no time to wait for a response.

Hand in hand, they head out of his home, past their yard, and out into the neighborhood. The brunette swings their hands back and forth while he hums a tune, one the blue haired male had heard him play on his ukulele before.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see! Don't worry, it's not far."

Atticus raises his free hand, pointing to the end of the block. Before the corner, there was an empty space. A couple of trees had taken up their homes there. Surrounding them were the fallen, colorful leaves.

The two kids stop right in front of them.

"Here we are!"

"Why are we-"

His hand had been released, only so that the other boy could run towards the pile of leaves and jump into them. Atticus disappears into the pile as some leaves had flown up after he had landed into them. Slowly, some begin to fall back into place while others are scattered thanks to the light breeze.

When his head pops up from the pile, a few leaves have managed to found a new resting place in his hair.

"Come on, Zane! Try it too!"

"You brought me here to jump into leaves…?"

Atticus nods in response before getting out of this pile to jump into another one, as if to show how fun it really was. While he seemed to be enjoying himself, Zane couldn't quite understand the enjoyment of it. It was silly. Something a kid would do.

_But he was a kid to, wasn't he?_

He glanced elsewhere, worried for a moment that someone, an adult, would come and scold them for what they were doing. It wasn't wrong, but leaves didn't simply rake themselves into piles like these. Besides that, he wanted a distraction. Something to dull his curiosity of what it would be like to fling himself into a pile of leaves.

Unfortunately, as he's wrapped in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the approaching brunette. When he does, he's too late. His hand had already been captured and his feet are being forced to move forward. Atticus walks backwards, letting himself fall into a pile while dragging down his friend.

The two boys are swallowed by the leaves. Blue hair pops up, followed by brown. Both dawn colored leaves in their hair now.

"See? Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess." He shrugs, while picking off a leaf from his hair and letting it float down. It did feel kind of exciting. There was something about just jumping- or in his case being dragged- into some big pile of leaves with a friend. As he glances over to him, he finds the other boy chuckling.

"You smiled," he says. "So, I know it's fun."

Zane blinks, unaware of that fact. He forces himself to go back to his resting face. Smiling over such a silly action…

"I did not."

"You totally did!"

The boy pouts. A finger is pressed against his cheek. They silently stare at each other, neither intend on breaking pout nor cheeky grin. Eventually, they both end up laughing.

_'Maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all.'_


End file.
